Seven Steps
by flippednique
Summary: "Get your English on, it's time to charm the pants off these pregnant ladies." aka Aomine and Kise's first adoption.
1. Step One: Making The Decision To Adopt

**Part One**

There were some things in life, well a lot of things in life, that reminded him of Kise Ryouta. The sun, something that described Kise in more ways than one; from the color of his hair, to the energy he possessed, to the disposition he lived, and to the effect he had on people. He was warm and loving, the perfect cure to a dull and cold day, and yet, he could be hot and scorching and that harsh slap to reality that Daiki needed when his head got just a little too big for his shoulders.

The idea of him being an item with Kise had never occured to him up until high school, where the blond had made a slight jibe that they would probably look good together, and if genetics favored them, they would have beautiful and talented, green-haired children (at which Kazunari proclaimed Shintaro their miracle baby).

Daiki had stopped and considered. No- not the baby!Midorima comment, but at... well. He liked... boobs. He _really_, _really, really_ **liked** boobs. He didn't know why. Satsuki had told him if he could appreciate 'two mounds of fat and glands on a certain spot Dai-chan!', then he should be able to appreciate fat anywhere else on anyone else.

At the time, a pretty face was a pretty face, and Ryouta had been an _extremely__ pretty face_.

The revealed secret that Ryouta was open to such a relationship was what drew such radical thoughts. He started to notice him more, he started to notice _more of him_. He noticed how Ryouta would pause for a moment, before he burst out into a greeting, and how he'd deflate minimally when he's greetings were ignored. He noticed how his eyes lit up when close friends were nearby, and how they would go cold when overly-confident people got too close. He noticed how Ryouta would glance at someone, and look away, with a slight quirk of his lips. He noticed how Ryouta could read people.

**_How Ryouta could read him._**

"You're staring Aominechii." That knowing smile, that gleam in his eyes. "Got something on your mind?"

Daiki a man of brevity, and without a filter to his mouth, had blurted out the simplest and most honest of things. "You."

Ryouta's eyes widened, his mouth fell open ever so slightly, and the wind went through his hair in the gentlest of ways as if straight out of a damn shoujo manga. He said something stupid, and Daiki said something equally, if not more so stupid, and the rest was history aka as awkward _just-hang-outs_, and brief _maybe-get-togethers_, and scary as hell _holy-shit-this-is-a-date-we're-really-doing-this-holy-fuck-what-do-I-do_ catastrophes that more often than not ended with them 'chilling', (read as: cuddling), because... they were dating.

* * *

Six years since then and like in every relationship blessed or cursed, they've gone through the ups and downs of life with minimal injury and their sanity (mostly) intact. Determined to be the braver of the two, Daiki had popped the question in true Daiki-fashion- with genial spontaneity.

It wasn't just an "Oh I think I wanna marry you" moment though. No. Daiki had been thinking of it for months. He'd even browsed the internet and brochure catalogues for the perfect ring (and found it). A quick look at his browser's history revealed his plans to Satsuki who had shrieked so loudly it woke Nigou, who he was taking care of while Tetsu was in America, in the other room.

Satsuki said it was important to time everything, and Daiki wanted this to go just right because he cared about Ryouta and he wanted this to be special, he wanted this to be something the blond would never forget. He left the ring in his side of the dresser, hidden underneath his basketball jerseys- the new ones and not the ones from Teiko or Touo, because Ryouta liked pulling those out sometimes, and putting them on.

He didn't bring the ring around with him, because he didn't want to propose when it wasn't right. Satsuki had set everything up; dinner and a stroll through memory lane, she even roped some of their friends to help out. The proposal would be big, would be memorable, would be flashy like Ryouta.

But he had looked so at peace, so beautiful, so happy with his flushed face and sparkling eyes as they saw each other for the first time in months, because he'd just come back from a shoot, and this was at another god forsaken country that took his lover _far away from him for so long_, for far too long, and he had missed him _so fucking much_ that he just had to- "Marry me."

Ryouta had blinked, had stopped moving and possibly even breathing, before he nodded, and nodded, and kept nodding like a chicken possessed. "Yes. Yes. I was going to do it too but you... Yes. I don't even care anymore- Yes!"

Satsuki's efforts didn't go to waste. They enjoyed being reminded of their old days, back in middle school where Daiki hit Ryouta with a ball, the games they played, their separation after graudation, more games, more trouble, more moments, their first date, their first kiss ("Where did you get these Satsuki!"), Ryouta's selfies, Ryouta's photo magazines, and just memories.

They replayed everything at the wedding. Speeches laced with memories of how _Kise_ turned into **_Ryouta_****, **_Aominechii_ into _**just Daiki**_, and how Daiki felt when they figured out it was him who held the golden spatula and the throne in the kitchen and Ryouta could burn water no matter how many times he watched Taiga cook he still had a single-handed war against the kitchen appliances. Then there was how Daiki liked fluffy comforters but Ryouta liked wool-ones, and they slept with both, but could never cuddle so they compromised. They _compromised._

_And a silly demonic voice inside his head told him that the marriage was a compromise too._

* * *

Daiki was a pro basketball player in the local league even at his young age , and he enjoyed what he was doing. Often times, it took him away from Ryouta's but Ryouta's job did that too. An international model who was also hellbent on becoming a pilot. Their dreams and goals could never assure them time together even though they tried so hard so coordinate their schedules. But basketball season always, always, always came up at around the same time Ryouta debuted new lines and wardrobes

He had needed a way to keep Ryouta his, had needed something solid to rely on, had needed something that could assure him that Ryouta wouldn't leave. He'd grown attached, he'd gotten close, he'd fallen in love and he didn't want to lose that, to lose Ryouta, to lose the life they've built.

It was that scared thought that had spurred the idea of a proposal, but that scared thought had been laced with the fact that he loved Ryouta and wanted to be with him for the rest of his life that truly pushed him to do it.

Even so, though they were married, that scared thought remained, and they settled on another compromise.

Daiki had always thought cops were cool. He quit basketball and enrolled in the closest Police Force Academy and Ryouta gave up modeling. Being a pilot would have him gone sometimes but not as much as modeling would.

"We can do this." Ryouta had whispered, his head on Daiki's side of the bed, his favourite place in the world, pillowed against his shoulder, his fingers tracing idle circles on Daiki's bare stomach, his breath warm. "It's us."

Daiki responded by turning his head and pressing a kiss to the shock of blond hair resting against him and nodding. "It's us."

They were fine that way, he graduated the Academy and was a cop and Ryouta was on his internship and he could take flights already while still in flight school ("Where all the angels go to study."). He wasn't sure if it was because of how he'd had to take care of a missing baby while at work but he asked Kise another very crucial question after dinner that Saturday night while Ryouta did the dishes since he cooked.

"Do you want kids?"

Ryouta dropped a plate at the question, knocked over a glass when he turned to face Daiki, who was leaning against the counter, and squeezed the life (had it been living) out of the SpongeBob-themed sponge he had been using to clean.

"You're serious?" Ryouta had asked, seemingly breathless.

Daiki felt his cheeks flush and he ran a hand over his neck in an effort to do something. "My mom wants grandkids."

"Oh." Ryouta's eyes were brimming with joy as he read behind the lines. "You liked spending time with Saki-chan at the station didn't you?"

"I did." Daiki opened his arms for Ryouta when he came to him. "She was a good kid."

"We'll have a good kid." Ryouta kissed his shoulder.

"And if he's a bad kid?"

"We'll love him times two."

Daiki filed for an indefinite leave, and called Tetsu about a place to stay, while Ryouta booked their tickets because there was no way he was going to fly a plane Daiki was riding in, and they went to America.

* * *

"Welcome to the land of the free." Taiga greeted them as he pulled their bags into his car. "Kuroko's really glad you're doing this."

Daiki, who was holding Ryouta's hand, felt the squeeze and returned it just as tightly. "We are too."

The drive to Taiga's house was filled with idle chatter and it was comfortable. Daiki glanced at Ryouta through the rearview mirror. The blond was looking out the window as he talked, his voice excited but tinged with nervousness.

Taiga noticed and the redhead was better with his words now. "It'll be fine you two. Kuroko knows what he's doing."

Daiki nodded. "Yeah."

"I just..." Ryouta trailed off from the backseat.

Taiga pulled over.

"We're actually doing this." The blond continued when Taiga got out of the car to get their bags.

Daiki, who had gotten his seatbelt off, got out of the car and pulled Ryouta's door open. He crouched down so he wasn't staring down at the blond and said, "Yeah, yeah we're doing this."

"I can't believe it." Ryouta shook his head.

"You better believe it." Daiki gently knocked his knuckles against Ryouta's cheek. "Get your English on, it's time to charm the pants off these pregnant ladies."

"That's the weirdest thing I'll ever hear." Ryouta chuckled, but his smile was fuller now, much more heartfelt.

Daiki was glad, he stood up properly and presesd a kiss to Ryouta's lips before Taiga called from the trunk, "Did you pack your whole damn house in this thing?"

"You've gotten weak Bakagami! The bathroom isn't in there even!" Daiki pulled away from Ryouta to help Taigaa with their stuff.

And when they were inside the house with Tetsu waiting with a set table, a stack of official looking papers to the side for later, and Sangou barking merily at them, pulling heartstrings because he looked just like Nigou (who was in Japan in Satsuki's flat), Daiki had to take a moment to breathe.

They were really doing this.

**They were getting a kid.**

* * *

**AN: **Hello everybody! This is being written to celebrate what little of a summer vacation I have before my NSTP-2 and Life and Works of Rizal classes start. It's a challenge to finish all seven steps before April 13~! Here's hoping I can do it! I mean, if it's actually worth a read.

I wasn't really expecting their characters to turn out this way. I'd always envisioned Kise being the strong one. I mean, they're both strong but Aomine would be more prone to snapping. But the story wrote itself this way fufufufufufufu.

I'm still debating on whether or not they get a girl or boy. They'll get a kid of course, I'm not that cruel. But as to whether it's a girl or boy... Thoughts?

**Nique**


	2. Step Two: Applying For An Adoption

**Part Two **

"That was good eating." Daiki placed both his hands on his full belly as he slouched in his seat. "I don't regret it when I say I miss you man, well more you're food than you, but there wouldn't be any of your food without you so..."

"I get it jackass. Geez, with that much charm you'll have all the ladies begging you to adopt their babies." Taiga was busily retrieving what was probably dessert, and coffee, to go with it. He immediately regretted his small joke when he came back to the table to find Daiki staring at him, a gleam in his eyes that could only be hopefulness, shining so brightly it hurt to even think about saying that he was just joking.

The question was unspoken but heard. _'Do you really think so?'_

Ryouta felt a little shaken once the pleasantries were over with. He enjoyed the food (if he were any less loyal, he'd say he liked Taiga's cooking better than he did Daiki's) and the company, but even with the presence of what looked like an egg pie and warm drinks, he could feel the seriousness of the matter at hand.

And of course this was serious, they were talking about adopting a kid.

This was someone else's**_ life._**

Ryouta didn't hold back as he tucked into his dessert, but with the many years of watching what he ate, he didn't make it through one slice before giving up with the idea of keeping up with Taiga and Daiki's dessert eating prowess. He contentedly sipped on his coffee and just waited.

Tetsuya waited too, for Taiga to start cleaning up, and for Daiki to snap himself out of his food induced stupor to clear his throat, and pull the inconspicious stack of papers from a nearby stool to the center of the table.

"First off, I just want to tell you how happy I am that you're doing this." Tetsuya's voice was professional, but genuine. It must have been what had drawn all those hopeful couples to him for his help. Hopefuly couples like Daiki and himself.

"And we're happy you're helping us Tetsu." Daiki reached a hand out, now mentally focused and more awake even with a happy tummy.

Ryouta met his hand across the table and smiled at Tetsuya, pretending his lips didn't shake. "Tetsuchii, we know the chances of us getting a kid aren't too great. I mean, who would want a gay couple when there are others perfectly... well, perfect for their kid to give to."

Daiki's hand in his twitched, and it was clear that he had a thing to say to that but Tetsuya beat him. "I'll stop you there Ryouta-kun. From here on out, we aren't allowed to think such thoughts. You're gay and that's okay because what's more important than that is you're a good person. You're a good person who will give any child a good home, a good family, and a good life. That's what these mothers look for because most of them are young, some of them are lost, and they just need even that one assurance that their child, someone they can't take care of now, someone they wish they could give that exact same life to, will be having someone like you."

Ryouta sucked in a deep breath but nodded, he understood what Tetsuya was saying.

"All in all, I'd say everything is blank. It's a clean slate for any couple, even you. Of course, I don't want to get your hopes up but I do beleive that your career as an ex-professional model and Daiki-kun's profile as an ex-basketball player could help us with our progress."

"I thought there wouldn't be any biases." Daiki grumbled. "Tetsu, we don't want anyone giving their kid to us just because they know our names, and they think they know our stories."

Ryouta leaned back in his seat and he let his thumb swiped over Daiki's palm, in a calming gesture, but he completely agreed.

"That's not what I meant." Tetsuya pulled a number of papers free from his neat stack. "You see, we can't exactly have you two adopt a child here then take him or her back to Japan."

"We don't want that." Ryouta nodded, biting his lip. "We... we actually wanted to talk about residency but, we weren't sure if we could put that off till after the adoption or if we had to handle it before."

"You guys didn't do any research on this, did you?" Taiga rose both eyebrows as he cleared the coffee cups, the only remaining dishes on the table.

"That's what Tetsu's for." Daiki grumbled.

"Right." Taiga returned to his domain, aka the kitchen.

"I'd suggest we handled it before." Tetsuya pulled out a pencil. "It gives you a more stable background, and a better character evaluation. At least you'd be in the States whilst under your regular checks. It's going to happen spontaneously, and often, and you might even be housed with a foster child first before being legible for an adoption, but that's something we can work with."

"Yeah," Daiki mumbled, thoughtful. "Does that mean we work on being permanent residents first?"

"Yes." Tetsuya nodded. "We can't have you as aliens when we apply for an adoption. That said, getting you green cards could take a while, perhaps a year or more. But as I mentioned, your high profiles and status could be an advantage to us because as far as I know neither of you have had any scandals or issues."

"No." Ryouta promised, and teasingly let a small smirk fall on his lips. "We've been very good boys."

Tetsuya rolled his eyes, but a smile graced his lips. "I think that's what we should focus on right now. Getting you guys settled."

"What do we have to do?" Daiki leaned back enough that even his chair tipped off two of its feet. "Oi! Bakagami! How'd you get Tetsu his green card?"

Taiga answered from the kitchen. "Well, I married him."

"Well we might not be able to do that." Daiki deadpanned. "For one thing that's cheating."

"The law would call it infidelity." Tetsuya chipped in, smiling.

Ryouta too was smiling. The atmosphere was better now, lighter. "So what can we do, Tetsuchii?"

"I have a few ideas." Tetsuya admitted. "For Ryouta-kun, we could probably pull enough strings to get you a Green Card and call you a special immigrant."

"Strings?" Ryouta echoed. "Does that mean... Wait, Tetsuchii, can't we keep everything strickly uh, you know..."

Tetsuya waited expectantly.

"Legal."

"We'll just try, Ryouta-kun." Tetsuya explained. "You won't be the first international figure to want to settle down."

"Yeah but I'm a model not the president." Ryouta frowned. "Can we not try that? Do you have any other options for me?"

Tetsuya shuffled his papers. "Not that I'm saying that the first option was in any way illegal, we could still go for what I had planned for Daiki-kun."

"Which is?"

"Employment. The government issues Green Cards for their preferred employees, and seeing as Daiki-kun was a professional basketball player, and now a police officer, I'm sure we can enlist you."

"Enlist?" Ryouta echoed, his voice going just a tad higher than normal. "In what? The army?"

"I don't think I can dunk people to death Tetsu." Daiki seemed like he was considering it.

"I didn't mean it that way." Tetsuya smiled. He continued to explain his plans, his ideas, his suggestions.

Ryouta was extremely glad he had Tetsuya on his side. He needed that kind of calm, that kind of surenes, to keep not just himself sane, but Daiki too...

* * *

Ryouta watched as Daiki barked a command for the team to fall in line. This was only his second year as Torrid Academy's basketball coach, but he had lead the last team to a championship with how he'd run things, and this year he was aiming for a two-year streak.

"You guys see this ball here." Daiki spun it on his index finger. "I want to see you get this in from the free throw line. If you miss, you get to jog fifty laps around the court, then you can try to get a shot again."

"What if we make the shot?" An overconfident first year asked, and Ryouta wondered if that's what he'd looked like back then. No wonder Kasamatsu-senpai smacked him on the head.

Daiki seemed like he intended to do the same, but the year before had already helped him harness his patience with multiple visits to his 'happy place'. "Then you don't run. But you go back to the end of the line and get another shot. We good? Good. Start."

Ryouta watched as the students reacted. Some went wide eyed, some went guwaffing as if they found Daiki's activity just too easy, and some smiled but got their game faces on ready. Ryouta knew that they were some of Daiki's former students, and they were already aware of how hard it was to shoot straight when someone was watching you as intently as Daiki did.

And Daiki did watch, just as Ryouta watched him handle these teenagers like it was his job... well, okay maybe it _was_ his job. And it was what had gotten him his Green Card. Just like Tetsuya's predictions, Daiki had been offered a Green Card when he applied for it. He went through the normal process just like everybody else. If his former status had gotten him an edge over other people, Ryouta just wanted to turn a blind eye to it.

As for him, it had taken much less time as his sister petitioned for him. In all of Tetsuya's research, it had both slipped their minds that Ryouta's eldest sister was already a permanent resident of the States because she married an American soldier. Their love story had been pretty romantic, meeting in the field. Doctor and patient. Ryouta had barely seen his sister and he'd forgotten that it was because she lived in the States.

It worked out for them in the end. Haruka was more than happy to petition on his behalf and now he was a proud owner of a Green Card, have been for three years. Of course he'd given up his job as a pilot. It was too much of a liability being in and out of the country. What if something happened and he couldn't come back?

The life they had in Japan, they came back to it every six months until they could find a way to tie all their loose ends. Their bank accounts were processed, converted, and sent courtesy of Satsuki and his other sister Yumiko. Their entire group came to Japan to pack up everything they wanted to keep with them in America and sadly, to mourn Nigou's death.

It had cost them a pretty penny, but Tetsuya was pretty firm when he said he wanted Sangou to be able to say goodbye to his Dad. The smaller dog had yipped, and whimpered, and pawed against the oak casket Taiga had had custom built for Nigou, and it was Aida's idea to have a statue of Nigou placed in Seirin's courtyard.

"Everyone should know the mascot who got us that first champhionship." She smiled weakly. "I'll have it done by the time you guys need to get back to America. I won't let you go without seeing it. That's a promise."

Ryouta felt sad, more than sad, he felt lost. Because what he was doing, what he and Daiki were doing. They were uprooting the life they built, here, Japan, their home for the last twenty-nine years of their life. They were born here, went to school here, met here, fell in love here, fought here, and they may have gotten married in Spain (at Satsuki's insistance) but they lived here. They built their lives here in the hopes of dying here, together after many years of smiles, laughs, tears and pain.

And he just watched as Daiki paid the guys who helped heave boxes of their things, boxes of their memories, boxes of their lives into a truck and to the airport. An old classmate was flying the boxes to America, "A favor from a good friend." and Ryouta just felt so unsettled, he was pale and had had trouble sleeping.

Daiki pulled him into his arms when they were in the hotel and said nothing. Ryouta all but melted, tension leaving his shoulders as long fingers stroked his scalp, calming him, reminding him that they had this. They could do this.

"It's us." Daiki whispered, but his voice cracked and it was like a cold, harsh, and cruel slap to the face.

Ryouta cursed himself and wrapped his arms around Daiki. How could he forget? He wasn't the only one taken aback by this. He wasn't doing this alone. He pressed a kiss to Daiki's lips and wiped the tears that had fallen down his dark cheeks.

Daiki was like him, shaken, and he'd hidden it way better even when they'd joked that Daiki was an open book compared to how well Ryouta hid his emotions.

He'd gotten too used to being able to fall back, to have Daiki be there for him. He hated himself, hated himself so much whenever he forgot that Daiki neede him too.

"It's us." Ryouta whispered, **_promised_** as he pressed fervent kisses to Daiki's lips, cheeks, forehead and just about anything that he could reach. They made love, sweet love as the night turned cold and they both burned.

When they came back to the States, and Daiki was deciding whether or not he should frame his jerseys, or keep them in the closet, Ryouta took a moment to appreciate how lucky he was. How lucky he was to have Daiki in his life, to have Daiki who loved him, to have Daiki- just.. _have Daiki_.

"I love you."

Daiki looked up from where he was sitting in a sea of cargo boxes. His blue eyes were wide. "Haven't heard that in a while."

"I know." Ryouta did. He really did. "I'm so sorry."

"That's okay." Daiki dropped whicever jersey he was holding to the floor and opened his arms. "Come here."

Ryouta cralwed into them gratefully. "I love you."

"I know baby."

"I love you."

"I know."

"It's us."

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Daiki was celebrating his thirty-first birthday a week later and Tetsuya, though still obviously down about Nigou's death, came as the bearer of good news.

"They've approved your application Daiki-kun, Ryouta-kun. They start processing next week and we just need to meet the rest of their requirements." Tetsuya sent them a list and helped them get everything on it.

* * *

Retrieving their criminal records, birth certificates, status papers were all simple and easy. They just had to go to the embassy and viola they had it. Ryouta wasn't sure if the last requirement counted when he was unemployed, but his friends were all too willing to give their words and vouch for their recommendation letters. Word had spread in Japan and Satsuki sent them an email warning them on an onslaught of notifications.

And they got them.

Daiki had a raised eyebrow as he read over Ryouta's shoulder at the names that popped up on his Iphone.

"Moriyama, Imayoshi, Wakamatsu- even that bastard give us a recommendation?"

Ryouta was grinning so hard his cheeks hurt but he could feel Daiki snuggling into his neck much more. "Yeah, yeah he did."

"Guess he's not that much of a bastard." Daiki mumbled.

Ryouta hummed in agreemenet and continued scrolling. "Furihata... I don't know him."

"Yeah, you do." Daiki snorted. "Tetsu's teammate, beat Rakuzan during the Winter Cup. Went against you guys even."

"I remember now." Ryouta smiled. "He was nice. Oh look, Kasamatsu-senpai sent a recommendation too. And my old professors in Flight School and Sanjou-san. Huh, I miss her. I should send her flowers."

"Don't get her roses, she hates those." Daiki was pushing his chin into Ryouta's shoulder.

Ryouta still tride to fix Daiki a shocked stare. "When did you and my agent get to know each other? What else did you talk about?"

"Oh you know, how it feels to take care of a busy body like you." Daiki licked at the shell of Ryouta's ear, startling the blond who yelped and scrambled out of Daiki's arms. "Oi! I was trying to be sexy!"

Ryouta gave his phone a glance, and the sulking Daiki another. He put the phone down. "Why try so hard when you do it so effortlessly?"

"I love you sometimes." Daiki joked and didn't resist when Ryouta lead him to the sofa, and they just laid there, Daiki's head on Ryouta's chest, his weight heavy against him but not stiffling. "Where do moments like this go?"

"I don't know." Ryouta confessed. "It's been two years but it feels just like yesterday. Everything's so hectic and I might be a little too preoccupied."

"I've got a job." Daiki grumbled. He stared up at Ryouta, his chin digging into the blond's stomach. "What's your excuse?"

"I worry too much?" Ryouta asked faintly. "Those seminars and orientation talks that Tetsuchii send me to get pretty stressful sometimes."

Daiki stared at him, contemplating his answer. "I'll take it."

"Thank you." Ryouta carded his fingers through Daiki's short blue hair. "Hey, has it sunk in yet?"

Daiki gave out a sleepy murmur.

Ryouta pushed on. "Has it sunk in yet that we're one step closer?"

"Hmm..."

"We're getting a baby soon Daiki. Really, really soon."

"Hn."

"I love you."

"... love you too."

** They were one step closer.**

* * *

**AN: **I hope the pacing doesn't throw anyone off. It's a fast paced/long termed fic with a slow build. The end will be worth it. Just imagine domestic!Aokise + Daddy!Mine and Papa!Kise. Also, yes, I killed Nigou. I feel horrible.

To my reviewer; Hello! Ahaha, I hope you'll log in next time, though I understand how you feel. I do it most of the time too XD. I'm glad you liked it! I hope this chapter is just as liked.

**Nique**


End file.
